oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Iroha Isshiki/Relationships
Soubu High School Student Council Iroha's initial relation with the student council members seems to little awkward, Since Iroha being a year Junior and pretend air head personality of not making any action as a student council president. Her initially acceptance of all idea proposal from kaihin High adds up the awkwardness. But after Hachiman's persuation of rejecting the ideas and Iroha's personality change after being rejected by Hayama indulged her with a good relationship with the student council members.As she freely asked the Vice president for date spots for her mock date with Hachiman.Their relationship is mentioned to be more friendly than before as their duty as student council progress Hayato Hayama She harbors feelings for Hayama, who is an ace player in the football club in which she manages.She even requested him to do a campaign for the student council election and reported to the service club that her classmates are jealous toward her due to her being close to Hayama.In Volume 9, she gathered the courage to confess to him in Destinyland, after being influenced by Hachiman's desire for genuine things, but she was rejected. Hayama later confiding with Hachiman that he rejected her because her true feelings were for another person rather than him. They are still on good terms despite the rejection.Iroha still tries her hand in impressing Hayama.In episode 12 of season 2 Iroha gave prevalentine chocolate to Hayama. Hachiman Hikigaya Different from others, Iroha quite respects Hachiman and is very fond of him. despite her way of keeping her image with others, she shows her true colors to Hachiman. And the fact that Hachiman knows about her true personality make her at ease. Thus she feels lot more comfortable with him. She begins to admire him for his intelligent and presence of mind. One of the running gags between the pair is the moments involves Iroha misunderstanding of Hachiman's words as an attempt to hit on her, followed by her rejecting him. This dynamic is later given a callback to show the shift in their relationship. Notably Hachiman treats her much like he does Komachi, unconsciously treating her in ways that he normally only reserves for his little sister. He also feels a sense of responsibility towards her due to his guilt over pushing her to become the president. She was deeply moved by his desire to have something genuine and inspired by it. She is always surprised by his concern for her which is shown by her reactions during Hachiman's offer to carry her bags. She always seems to rely on Hachiman from student council election to Christmas celebration in collaboration. When he refused to help her any further after that, she goes to the trouble of requesting Hiratsuka sensei for Hachiman's help as a student council order. She uniquely calls him "senpai". Due to the similarities of their personalities, Hachiman is especially wary of her, and mentally grants her a "third grade Hikigaya certificate" for her ability to understand how his mind works. In Volume 10.5, It is shown that Iroha went on a 'mock date' with Hachiman, there have some hints that she may be interested in Hachiman rather than Hayama now. She later uses the receipts from their date as blackmail material. Yumiko Miura They have high degree of rivalry for Hayama's affection, however Miura still makes sure to care for Iroha due to her motherly personality, which suprises Iroha herself. In later volumes Iroha even indirectly encourages Miura to cheer for Hayama during the marathon, and nods in satisfaction after watching their interaction. Kakeru Tobe Tobe is in the football club which Iroha manages. They are on good terms. Tobe often helps Iroha in various matters like going shopping together for the club, arranging furniture in the student council room, and helped her confess to Hayama. Hachiman notes that Tobe naturally ends up being the guy handling the manual labor she doesn't want to do. Meguri Shiromeguri She is the former student council president whom Iroha succeeded. Meguri seems to understand Iroha and offered her help before Student council election by taking her to the service club. She was willing to help her after the election regarding student council works but Iroha seems to keep her distance from her due to Meguri dealing with college exams; though Hachiman feels that Meguri's natural air headed personality is intimidating to Iroha who pretends to be an airhead as part of her mask. Shizuka Hiratsuka Shizuka watches over Iroha like she does with all other students.Iroha mentions to take advice from Shizuka from time to time.In light novel Shizuka tried to stand-up for Iroha against her class teacher for the student council candidancy after realizing that it was prank by her peers.Shizuka is the teacher incharge of all the event that are headed by Iroha like Christmas colloboration event, Pre-valentine event etc Once Hachiman refused to help Iroha with her student council work, Iroha went through the trouble of asking Shizuka for Hachiman's help as an student council order which Shizuka sees as agrowth in her But Hachiman saw it as a sly tactics of Iroha. Service Club Iroha first came to the service club with a request of loosing the election but not in an embrassing fasion.But later Iroha make herself at home in the club like it is given.In later series Iroha spends more time in the club or visit frequently with silly excuses. Iroha mostly depend on the service club for her ernads.She was also in times of Yukino's birthday celebration. At the begining Hachiman tried questioning her for her visit but Iroha brush it off Yukino Yukinoshita She is initially frightened by her cold personality and harsh words, but gradually the two take a liking to one another. At one point she comments that the bickering between Yukino and Hachiman about how to treat her resembled a lecture from her parents.Whether Iroha's interest seemingly shifted from Hayato or knowing the rumors tobe false, Iroha didn't seems to be bothered by the rumor of Hayato and Yukino being a couple as she was not bothered In later novels her interactions with Hachiman appear to bring about a spark of jealousy from Yukino, and she regularly tries to prevent Hachiman and Iroha from spending time alone. However, Yukino seems to have a soft spot much akin to the one she has for Yuigahama, and pampers Iroha somewhat due to her desire to be a good upperclassman. Yui Yuigahama She has a good relationship with her calling each other by their first name, though they are only acquaintances through their mutual connection with Hayama prior to Iroha's request. As Iroha becomes a more frequent guest to the Service Club, the two become noticeably more familiar with one another. Just like Yukino, Yui may becomes jealous or uneasy of her closeness to Hachiman. Others Tamanawa Iroha meets Tamanawa in the colloboration event of both of their school as a student council president officially. Irohaa mentions that she got along fine with them because of Hachiman's teaching to her of young girl wanted to be taught would be treated quiet well, even though Hachiman didn't remember but accepts that it may be his teaching Their alliance continued enough for Iroha to call for another colloboration.They still maintain their facades with each-other.Tamanawa calls Iroha by her first name. Kaori Orimoto They made their acquintance in the Christmas colloboration event by their school. Even though they have seen each-other in the double date (Hayama, Hachiman, Kaori,Chika), they couldn't recoganize each other which Hachiman feels as a good thing. Iroha later recoganize Kaori as Hachiman's acquintance of middle school which Kaori neither able to accept or decline witha pained smile of regret Haruno Yukinoshita In light novel Iroha tried to make her appeal to Haruno and was trying to get in the good graces of an influential person But Haruno was able to see through it but goes along with it.Iroha personally told Hachiman how Haruno is scary and truly resembles the sister of Yukino which made Yukino unpleased. Haruno learnt about the rumor of Hayama and Yukino through Iroha but brushed it off. Haruno also a long chat with Iroha in the alumini carrer discussion centre which is not shown much to the audience about their subject of discussion. In episode 12 of season 2, Iroha invited Haruno as an instructor for pre-valentine colloboration event at the community centre.It is likely they have exchanged their contacts. Category:Relationships